Mike (episode)
"Mike" is the second pilot episode of Group 5. It was uploaded to YouTube on October 11, 2014. This episode introduces the audience to the character of the same name. Synopsis Mike's dead dog Spike comes back to life as a zombie and Mike meets a kid named Little Timmy, who enters Spike in a dog wrestling match. Plot The episode starts with Mike visiting a rainy graveyard sadly for his deceased dog, Spike. While remisenting the fun adventures they did in old photos and remembering how he died while seeing a ranchy picture of Dawn from Pokemon suddenly, thunder strikes and startles him. While exiting the gravesite, Mike hopes that the cliche "strike through lightning coming back to life" event doesn't happen to him. Suddenly a homeless man comes out and says only super lightning can do that, then mugs Mike. While this is happening, God strikes down super lightning under Spike's tombstone which then a decomposing arm shoots out from the dirt. Later the next day while running to his school late, Mike crashes down a fleet of stairs and is faced with Spike once again. As they hug from reuniniting, Mike screams in horror when he realizes Spike has came back from the dead as a zombie. Scared his dog will cause worldwide panic or a new dog TV show. So he takes Mike to his house and tries to come up with an idea on hiding his zombie form. In seconds however, Spike runs away, forcing Mike to search for him everywhere the town. He finds Spike peeing acid on a nearby streetlight, but before he can grab him and run back, a young boy named Little Timmy is fasinated by Mike's dog. Little Timmy suggests Mike enters Spike into an exclusive dog show. But the nervous Mike declines the idea because Spike is too "complex for it". After he shows the paper article in distraction, Little Timmy dissapeared with Spike, but to his unluck Mike finds where he ran into.. a condemned building. Mike storms inside the dirty building and finds Little Timmy putting Spike into a small cage. He later discovers this was all a dog fighting show instead. Gunshots are heard behind them. A hispanic man named Azure demands Little Timmy to give him his champion dog, who he was forced to find for him. Azure yells at Little Timmy for bringing Spike instead of a real dog but Mike interupts them. Mike yells back he will call the cops and take his dog back but Azure presses the gun to his forehead. Azure evily explains that he is the world's greatest dog fighter and he will use Spike for the competiton. If the dog doesn't win and is killed in the process, Mike will also be killed. Later when the arena begins, the narrator annonunces a battle between Boney Skuzz. And Mike. To his dismay, Little Timmy lost Spike awhile back and Azure entered Mike instead but had bet against him. Boney Skuzz turns out to be a huge monster dog who is ready to kill Mike, but Mike calls Liza for help. In the group's house, Liza gives Zachery her phone and Mike paranoidly explains what's happening. Zachery obliviously doesn't care but eventually agrees by hanging up the phone saying "Shut up Mike". Liza asks if they'll gonna help Mike, but Zachery lied. Back in the arena, Mike tried to stall some time but he was quickly beaten up by Boney Skuzz with Little Timmy saying everything is hopeless and even recording the battle. As Azure laughs evily, a car crashes inside and runs him over. The car screets and suddenly Spike, driving the car, jumps up and attacks Boney Skuzz. Little Timmy and Mike run inside the car and quickly drive off. As they try to escape, Boney Skuzz, somehow alive, rips the car roof open and roars in their faces. Mike tries to spin the car to get him off but ends up flipping the car sideways. Suddenly they crash into electrical wires. Boney Skuzz goes flying toward the sky, and Mike and Little Timmy crash out the window from the building into ground. Even though they both survived, and the car was the only thing wrecked, Spike exploded into two parts and was killed. Mike sadly buries him in a second time and says his final rest in peace, but says a valuable lesson was learned. But Little Timmy, not caring, hits him over the head with a shovel and steals his shoes. Characters *Mike *Spike *Little Timmy *Azure *Boney Skuzz *Zachery *Jeffrey *Liza *Diana *Gay Bar Guy Trivia *According to Nicholas Dante, the episode took many rescripting. Running Gags *Spike being mistaken for Kristen Stewart. *A Rule 34 photo of Dawn from Pokemon appearing out of nowhere and haunting Mike. Deleted Scene * This Episode Was Originally Going to Have Mrs.Joy in the Episode, but eventually she got cut. * In the original, Mike was preparing for his presentation on Glee, but then the photo of Dawn shows up in the slider. Gallery Video Category:Episodes Category:Pilots